


Kurt Hummel, especialista en compras

by missfrankenteen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y lo único que se le ocurre es presentarse un día en casa de Blaine, unas cuantas horas antes de la hora a la que originalmente habían quedado, para revisar su armario y llevarle de compras después, dependiendo de la necesidad que haya de renovar el armario de su novio. Que será mucha, intuye. Así que mejor ir con tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Hummel, especialista en compras

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nace en respuesta a un prompt que pidió malale en la comunidad glee_esp de LJ.

Kurt Hummel, especialista en compras

 

Hay más semejanzas entre Rachel Berry y Blaine Anderson de las que podría parecer a primera vista. Si los situáramos de pie uno al lado del otro, lo primero que descubriríamos que los dos no son demasiado altos. Pero todo depende de con quién los comparemos. Si lo hacemos, por ejemplo, con el equipo de baloncesto del instituto, el resultado es que Rachel y Blaine son medio Finn más bajos que el capitán del mismo, también conocido como el propio Finn.  
  
Pero las semejanzas entre los dos no acaban en que sean más bajos de lo que deberían si tenemos en cuenta su edad y según qué compañeros de instituto. Ni siquiera empiezan ahí.  
  
La semejanza más importante entre Blaine y Rachel, ya fuera del ámbito  _sitúalos uno al lado del otro y dime qué ves_ , es que los dos gozan de una amistad con Kurt Hummel. Una amistad con diferentes tipos de  _beneficios_  según de quién de los dos estemos hablando, está claro, pero una amistad al fin y al cabo.  
  
Y es que la semejanza que nos ocupa y en la que vamos a profundizar tiene mucho que ver con esta amistad.  
  
Todas las mañanas, tanto Blaine como Rachel siguen una rutina parecida al abrir el armario y decidir qué ropa se ponen para ir al instituto. Aunque en realidad, y aunque les cueste reconocerlo, tampoco tienen mucho donde elegir.  
  
Y es que toda su ropa está inspirada en o cogida del armario de los mismos miembros de su árbol genealógico: los padres de sus propios padres. Tanto Rachel como Blaine se visten con ropas que pertenecieron a sus abuelos, aunque con las obvias distinciones entre ropa de hombre y ropa de mujer, está claro.  
  
No hace falta decir que esto a Kurt le trae un poco bastante demasiado por la calle de la amargura, y más tratándose de Blaine que, aunque es cierto que le queda bien cualquier cosa –y con cualquier cosa quiero decir literalmente  _cualquier cosa_ , todo lo que pueda categorizarse como ropa, como puede ser una bolsa de basura, un taparrabos, una colección de peluches de la rana Gustavo, lo que sea–, a Kurt le parece un poco  _desproporcionado_  su sentido del estilo y de la moda frente al de su novio. Tan desproporcionado como si se comparara el todo con la nada.  
  
Y, sinceramente, Kurt no puede dejar que esta desproporción siga existiendo, él tiene que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas porque así no se puede vivir.  
  
Y lo único que se le ocurre es presentarse un día en casa de Blaine, unas cuantas horas antes de la hora a la que originalmente habían quedado, para revisar su armario y llevarle de compras después, dependiendo de la necesidad que haya de renovar el armario de su novio. Que será mucha, intuye. Así que mejor ir con tiempo.  
  
–Kurt… –murmura la voz cansada de Blaine cuando baja las escaleras en dirección a la puerta, luchando contra el sueño que se acumula en sus párpados, tirando de ellos hacia abajo como si fuera un yunque muy pero que muy pesado–. ¿Qué…? Aún faltan tres horas para… –confirma, tras conseguir por fin enfocar un poco la vista en el reloj y adivinar la hora que es según la posición de las agujas.  
  
–Buenos días, Blaine –contesta rápidamente Kurt con una sonrisa, y antes de que Blaine pueda parpadear por primera vez, Kurt ya lo ha atrapado en un abrazo matutino con una mano.  
  
Blaine consigue parpadear rápidamente varias veces cuando se separa de Kurt, quizá para asegurarse de que esto no es ningún sueño y que de verdad su novio ha aparecido en su casa tres horas antes de lo previsto quién sabe por qué.  
  
–Te he traído esto, sabía que lo necesitarías… –dice Kurt, acercándole el vaso de plástico que sujeta con la otra mano, lleno hasta los bordes de café–. Es mejor que te lo bebas cuanto antes, o se enfriará.  
  
Blaine hace caso y da un sorbo. Mantiene un poco el café dentro de la boca mientras los carillos se le hinchan, llenándose de repente de líquido casi abrasador. Se ve obligado a apretar los ojos y a tragar con fuerza, abriendo la boca y ahogando un pequeño grito de dolor.  
  
Se queda así, mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos casi cerrados, la boca abierta y cara de dolor durante un buen rato.  
  
–¿Demasiado caliente? –pregunta Kurt, sorprendido. Blaine cierra la boca poco a poco y asiente levemente con los ojos aún cerrados–. Vaya, lo siento. No parecía estarlo tanto al traerlo de la mano.  
  
–No pasa nada –niega Blaine con un hilo de voz, levantando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo lo poco que la boca dolorida le deja.  
  
–Venga, Blaine, ve a prepararte –Kurt empuja literalmente a su novio hacia la puerta del baño ante la desconcertada mirada de él cuando se acaba el café–. ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!

  
….:::….

  
Sus pies descalzos rebotan una y otra vez sobre el suelo lleno de agua de la ducha al ritmo de una canción que se acaba de inventar mientras no deja de darle vueltas a las posibles razones por las cuales Kurt está tan raro.  
  
Hay demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué se ha presentado en su casa varias horas antes de la hora en la que habían quedado? ¿Por qué le ha llevado café si podían haberlo comprado al salir? ¿Por qué Kurt no dejaba de repetir que tenían muchas cosas que hacer? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por…?  
  
Algo le saca de sus pensamientos.  
  
Un escalofrío recorre toda su espalda al oír un grito tan agudo que sólo podría salir de las cuerdas vocales de Kurt.  
  
Se queda congelado, sin moverse, con el agua caliente resbalándole por el cuerpo y los dedos enredados en su propio pelo lleno de jabón, pensando en si salir corriendo a salvar a su novio como Dios lo trajo al mundo o al menos cubrirse con algo.  
  
Decide confiar en que ese grito no es de los que significan  _están a punto de matarme_.  
  
Abre la puerta de la ducha con rapidez después de envolver su cuerpo en una toalla y se dirige corriendo al lugar de donde viene el grito.  
  
Cuando llega, no le hace falta preguntar qué pasa.  
  
Kurt está sentado en la cama, casi a punto de caerse al suelo desmayado, observando horrorizado el armario de madera abierto, revelando el mayor secreto inconfesable de Blaine.  
  
Blaine mira a su novio y al armario alternativamente. Se ajusta un poco más la toalla al cuerpo y luego se acerca a cerrar las puertas del armario, enterrando su secreto de nuevo. Kurt no dice nada, no es capaz de decir una palabra, la sorpresa y el horror de lo que acaba de ver le impiden pensar con claridad. Blaine también piensa durante un rato qué puede decir para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.  
  
–¿Estás bien? –pregunta por fin Blaine, arrodillándose enfrente del chico y cogiéndole de las manos.  
  
Kurt asiente, pero posa rápidamente su mirada en el pelo de su novio.  
  
–¡Blaine! ¡Por favor! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que no debes dejarte el champú en el pelo durante mucho tiempo si quieres seguir conservando tu pelo!  
  
Blaine intenta calmar al chico pero este no deja de gritar.  
  
–¡Corre! ¡Corre al baño y quítate el champú antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡No quiero que te conviertas en una versión joven de mi padre!  
  
Blaine no puede evitar echarse a reír ante ese comentario. Le da un beso en la frente al chico, y se va corriendo de nuevo al baño, a quitarse el jabón del pelo antes de que todo su pelo caiga al suelo.  
  


….:::….

  
Kurt saca fuerzas de donde no parece haberlas para abrir de nuevo el armario de madera que se presenta ante él. Sus rodillas no pueden evitar temblar violentamente cuando vuelve a posar su mirada en todo el desastre que hay en el interior.  
  
(Es como confiar con toda tu alma en que, al abrir el armario, encontrarás la entrada a Narnia. Y encontrar en cambio una nota de tus padres diciendo que todos los sueños que tenías y los lugares que querías visitar cuando eras pequeño no existen en realidad, que sólo son producto de la imaginación de alguien que quería hacer sufrir a los adolescentes más de lo que ya sufren haciéndoles creer durante su niñez en cosas que luego descubrirán que no son reales.)  
  
Kurt suspira, mirando una y otra vez, sin poder creerse todavía nada de lo que está viendo. Las camisetas mal dobladas, los pantalones colgados torpemente de las perchas, los pares de zapatos sin ordenar.  
  
Coge uno de los zapatos que tiene más cercano. Una deportiva blanca a la que se le han perdido los cordones. La examina generalmente desde lejos, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando que su corazón no salga de su pecho con un hacha y destroce todo lo que contiene el armario.  
  
Blaine aparece minutos después, con su pelo a salvo. Observa la habitación y a su novio con expresión extrañada.  
  
–¿Qué…? –pregunta, señalando las numerosas deportivas amontonadas en el suelo cuando Kurt le mira.  
  
–¿De dónde has cogido esa ropa? –responde Kurt con otra pregunta reparando en el aspecto de Blaine, tan correctamente vestido pero tan… antiguo.  
  
–Oh. Esto… –comienza él, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ropa que lleva puesta– …es del armario de mi, um, padre.  
  
–¿De tu padre? –vuelve a atacar Kurt, sin terminar de creérselo.  
  
–De mi abuelo… –confiesa finalmente Blaine, un poco avergonzado.  
  
–¿De tu abuelo? –exclama Kurt con un ligero tinte de horror en la voz, llevándose una mano a la frente, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo y sin poder ser capaz de decir o hacer nada más durante un buen rato.  
  
–Kurt… ¡Kurt! –exclama Blaine, zarandeando al chico para que vuelva en sí después de observarle un rato y descubrir que efectivamente se ha quedado congelado, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.  
  
–¡Eso es! –exclama a su vez Kurt, abriendo mucho los ojos y posando las palmas de sus manos en los hombros de Blaine ante la perpleja mirada de él–. ¡Eso es, vamos a renovar tu armario! ¡Vamos a deshacernos de toda esta ropa inservible y vamos a ir de compras al centro!  
  
Los ojos de Blaine amenazan con salirse de sus órbitas cuando ve a Kurt, que se arrodilla con expresión decidida delante de las puertas abiertas de su armario y comienza a sacar todo lo que hay dentro del mismo, originando una montaña de ropa y zapatos a su alrededor.  
  
–Kurt… ¡Kurt, escúchame! –repite Blaine, gritando y sujetando los brazos del chico para que no pueda coger nada del armario–. Es mi armario, mi ropa. No puedes deshacerte de mi ropa si yo no quiero.  
  
–¿Qué es esto? –susurra Kurt, examinando la camiseta negra de manga corta con el dibujo de lo que parece una cara humana en el centro que cuelga de la percha que cogió antes de que Blaine le cortara el paso.  
  
–Eso… –comienza Blaine– …es una camiseta de edición limitada de… –deja escapar un suspiro– Lobezno…  
  
–Ese… no es un diseñador –niega una y otra vez Kurt, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente, confundido.  
  
–No, ese es un superhéroe. De los X-Men, el de las garras de adamantio, que le salen de… –continúa el chico, golpeándose con los dedos los nudillos de la mano ante la perpleja mirada de su novio. Blaine no puede evitar dejar escapar una risita al verle tan confuso, como un pez fuera del agua–. Déjalo, Kurt. En serio –repite, al ver que este no le hace caso y dirige la mirada hacia su siguiente víctima: la camiseta de Iron Man, que compró la primera vez que fue a una convención de cómics–. Deja mi armario en paz, no quiero deshacerme de nada de lo que hay dentro.  
  
–¿Ni siquiera estas deportivas destrozadas? –pregunta de nuevo el chico, señalando las deportivas sin cordones que descansan en el suelo–. Podríamos ir a una zapatería y comprarte unas nuevas.  
  
–Ni siquiera esas deportivas, Kurt –responde Blaine, cogiéndolas y poniéndolas dentro del armario de nuevo y cerrando las puertas después–. Venga, levántate.  
  
–Sigo diciendo que deberíamos ir al centro comercial… aunque sólo sea para mirar –dice Kurt, poniendo el tono de voz más persuasivo que puede encontrar en su catálogo de entonaciones.  
  
Y en ese momento, Blaine ya no puede seguir negándose. No después de haber mirado a Kurt a los ojos y haberse perdido en ellos. Lo único que puede decir es:  _vale, iremos si tanto lo quieres._  
  


....:::....

  
Kurt se abre paso entre una marabunta de gente a codazo limpio. Blaine va detrás de él, un poco asustado, con los brazos extendidos preparados para atraer a su novio hacia sí no vaya a ser que la señora que va delante de ellos y tiene pinta de ser madre feroz a la que Kurt acaba de hincarle su hueso del codo en las costillas se dé la vuelta y le clave las uñas hasta el fondo de los ojos.  
  
Kurt se cruza de brazos y resopla varias veces, impaciente porque la cola de señoras y niñas pequeñas con sus madres que se extiende ante él tiene pinta de no acabarse hasta el próximo milenio, y tampoco es que la chica de mechones de pelo azul eléctrico que está cobrando en la caja haga algo para hacer que ese milenio pase cuanto antes. Quizá en la peluquería le electrocutaron el cerebro de verdad al aplicarle el tinte.  
  
Blaine posa una mano en el hombro de su novio, lo que hace que este se dé la vuelta.  
  
–Si fuéramos por allí –explica el chico, señalando un camino laberíntico formado por percheros con ruedas de los que cuelgan camisas y mesitas llenas de zapatos y pantalones– llegaríamos mucho antes a la zona que quieres. Sería un rodeo bastante más largo, pero––  
  
Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, Kurt ya le ha cogido disimuladamente de la mano y le está arrastrando sin cuidado. Cual King Kong que quiere llegar cuanto antes a la cima del Empire State, no vaya a ser que le quiten el preciado tesoro que le espera en lo alto del edificio.  
  
–Kurt… –exclama Blaine, tras chocarse contra un expositor giratorio y temer por las vidas de las gafas de sol que colgaban de él– ten un poco de cuidado, por favor.  
  
–¡Si no nos damos prisa, no encontraremos nada! ¡Toda la ropa que realmente vale la pena se agota enseguida! ¡Mira esas! –Kurt señala a unas chicas que están mirando detenidamente la etiqueta de unos pantalones vaqueros–. ¡Seguro que luego ni los usan!  
  
–Kurt… que los estén mirando no significa que los vayan a comprar. Quizá cuesten mucho dinero, o se arrepientan de gastar dinero en algo que saben que no van a usar.  
  
Kurt se echa a reír.  
  
–Oh, no, Blaine. Yo conozco esa mirada y esa mirada significa  _me he enamorado de estos pantalones y me los voy a llevar cueste lo que cueste_.  
  
Blaine hace una mueca de incredulidad que se transforma en sorpresa cuando ve a las chicas caminar hacia la cola de la caja para pagar por sus pantalones nuevos. Kurt mira alternativamente a las chicas y a su novio y se ríe.  
  
–Te lo dije… –repite, sin molestarse en esconder una media sonrisa mientras sujeta unos pantalones que acaba de coger tras echar una carrera a la zona de chicos–. Estos son ideales. ¿Te gustan?  
  
Blaine los coge y los observa de cerca, les da mil vueltas, los mira del derecho y del revés hasta que. _Joder._  Algo capta su atención.  _Tío._  Vuelve a moverlos, fijándose muy bien en la tela, parpadeando varias veces para asegurarse que lo está viendo de verdad. A veces la luz de los focos se refleja en ellos de tal manera que parece que están llenos de puntitos centelleantes. Unos pantalones brillantes.  _Brillantes._  
  
Blaine mira a Kurt mientras intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que él no se va a poner unos pantalones que brillan, que no es su estilo, que por mucho que le quiera y quiera hacerle feliz, esta vez no va a poder ser.  
  
–¿Qué pasa, Blaine? –Kurt enseguida nota que algo pasa–. ¿No te gustan?  
  
Blaine no es capaz de decir nada, sus ojos están fijos en los pantalones. Kurt se acerca a mirarlos.  
  
–¡Oh, no había visto eso! –exclama, tapándose ligeramente la boca con una mano y sus ojos parecen estar hechos de la tela del pantalón–. ¿Son o no son ideales?  
  
Blaine le mira, extrañado. ¿Habiendo visto la ropa de su armario realmente piensa que va a ponerse ese tipo de ropa?  
  
–¿No te gustan? ¡Pero si son perfectos! –repite Kurt, y agarra una de las perneras–. ¡Mira qué preciosidad! ¿De verdad que no te gustan?  
  
Blaine niega con la cabeza, sus cuerdas vocales incapaces de articular sonido alguno.  
  
–Bueno, no pasa nada –se rinde Kurt, quitándole los pantalones de las manos a Blaine–. Seguro que encontramos algo que te guste. Vamos a ver por aquí –le urge con un movimiento de su mano y echa a andar hacia el fondo de la tienda, donde hay más camisas y pantalones que desde lejos parecen del mismo estilo que el que lleva Kurt colgado en el brazo.  
  
Blaine avanza con miedo detrás de Kurt. Una bola de discoteca gira en el techo, y lanza millones de reflejos sobre toda la ropa.  
  
–¿Qué tal este? –pregunta, retirando las perchas hasta que sólo queda a la vista un pantalón que por suerte no brilla al darle según qué luz pero tiene pinta de apretar la anatomía de tal forma que no deja paso a la sangre, haciendo que se acumule toda en un mismo lugar.  _Ese_  lugar.  
  
–No está mal… ¿pero no es un poco justo? Digo, así a primera vista parece que…  
  
–Sí, tienes razón, es un poco justo en la zona de las caderas… –concede Kurt, sin poder resistirse a hacerle ojitos al pantalón durante unos segundos más.  
  
–Kurt… ¿no vas a devolver a su sitio ese primer pantalón que me enseñaste? –pregunta Blaine, fijándose en que aún reposa en su brazo y hace un rato que dejaron atrás el expositor donde estaban.  
  
–No, me los llevo. Y estos también –concluye el chico con una sonrisa, cogiendo los pantalones ajustados ante la cara de infinita sorpresa de su novio.  
  
–Kurt… has entendido que no… –Blaine traga saliva– …que no es mi estilo de ropa y no me los voy a poner, ¿verdad?  
  
–Tú no te los pondrás, pero yo sí. Me los llevo para mi armario –responde él con una sonrisa triunfal.  
  
Blaine se echa a reír, agachando la cabeza. Por supuesto que se los va a llevar para su armario, qué si no.  
  
–Anda, vamos a seguir buscando ropa para  _mí_ … –dice, aún riendo, mientras le empuja hacia delante para que no le eche ojo a más pantalones o camisas y acabe dejándose la paga del mes en ropa que sólo usará un par de veces.  
  


....:::....

  
Un día con Kurt no es un día con Kurt si al final no se sientan en una mesa cualquiera de una cafetería y charlan de sus cosas hasta que se dan cuenta de que ya es hora de volver a casa porque está oscureciendo. Siempre parece que se han sentado ahí hace diez minutos cuando realmente han pasado horas y horas hablando.  
  
–Entonces podemos decir que la operación  _renueva el armario de Blaine, urgencia: máxima_  ha sido un éxito, ¿no? –exclama Kurt, riendo contento.  
  
–Más o menos, sí –concede Blaine tras estallar en una carcajada, echándole un vistazo a las bolsas con los logos de diferentes tiendas de ropa que descansan a los lados de las sillas donde están sentados–. Más bien menos porque de todas estas bolsas, sólo hay una que tenga ropa mía.  
  
–Otro día buscaremos en más tiendas, Blaine. Tengo en mente algunas, pero nos caen algo lejos de aquí.  
  
–Otro día, Kurt. Con calma –le pide, cogiéndole de la mano y riéndose. Kurt disfruta con todo esto, vive por y para las compras y, por extensión, Blaine también lo disfruta–. Deja que me acostumbre a mi nuevo estilo, luego podremos ir a todas las tiendas que quieras.  
  
–Prométeme que llevarás esta ropa que acabamos de comprar al instituto el próximo día.  
  
–Claro, Kurt. Para eso hemos venido a comprar, ¿no? –y se acerca a él, sonriendo, para besarle.  
  
Kurt sonríe, triunfal, antes de corresponder al beso.  
  
–Me parece que voy a tener que andarme con cuidado si no quiero que me quiten el novio a partir de ahora…


End file.
